The Hunter and The Hunted
by BleedingInkXIII
Summary: AU. Fang's a hired hand, and Lightning's from an ancient and powerful line of vampires. Who's the hunter, and who's the hunted?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people.

Consider this a delayed Halloween story, if you wish. The idea has been in my mind for the past month, and I needed to get it out before I work on my other current story, Bad Blood. This one was heavily inspired by (and written to) the song "Howl" by Florence and the Machine, as well as "Scream" by Boa. Check them out, if you don't know them, and a high five for those who do!

* * *

_ For an abandoned place, it's really well kept._ In fact, the hedges looked as if they were recently trimmed. Heading further down the gardened stone path to the entrance of the manor yielded the culprit-a girl of about eighteen was tending to the rose bushes right in front of the grand house.

Red hair tied back in pigtails, the girl hummed as she used a pair of trimmers to snip the dead roses, unruly branches, and insect-eaten leaves off of the bush.

Curious, Fang walked over behind her, watching her silently work until the girl saw her as she bent to pick up the unwanted parts. "Oh, hello!" She smiled and waved cheerfully.

"'Ello there." Fang tilted her head. "What are ya doin'? I thought no one lives here."

The gardener shrugged, continuing to clean up as she did so. "Well, that's no reason to let a perfectly fine garden get all wild and messy." She paused, glancing up at Fang again. "And besides, I have orders to keep the garden tidy. I come here every two weeks to make sure it looks nice."

"Orders? From who?"

The girl shrugged again. "I don't know who. I just get a letter requesting that I do it and a package of money for it. I guess they just want to keep this old place up. It is a really pretty manor, after all."

_No one has lived here in over a hundred years. Who would care enough about its garden?_ "Hm. Well, thanks for your time, miss…"

"Vanille." She smiled brightly again, packing up her bag of gardening tools and walking over to Fang.

"Ya can call me Fang."

"That's a strange name," she giggled, the skipped around, looking at her handiwork. "Say, what're _you _doing up here anyways?"

"I'm new in town. Guess you can say that I'm interested in history."

"Ohh, well this place sure has a lot of it." She plucked a small flower from the flower bed that lined the path. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Fang. I've got to go now. Ciao!" She waved once more, then skipped off, leaving Fang to gaze up at the looming manor by herself.

It was old, alright. The style was a much earlier design than of the rest of the town, but it was majestic and elegant, vibrant in color and intricate, yet simple in design. The old residents were obviously nobles. It stood tall and proud, overlooking the sea and town, barely weathered or aged at all.

Two statues of armored knights stood guard before the steps to the front door, so detailed that they looked as if they could come to life at any moment. The windows of the manor were covered with thick curtains, revealing nothing inside. It was grand, but it did not exactly give off the most welcoming feeling.

Perhaps it was the tall pointed tower behind the manor. Or the way the shadows stretched further than they should.

_Smells like a vampire den. _With a small shake of the head, Fang walked up to the giant wooden door. It was about ten feet high and carved with flowing designs of no meaning. Much to her surprise, it was unlocked. It swung open with ease, and she cautiously went inside, grabbing her trusty lance from her back. She unfolded it into its full, deadly length, and smiled at the reassurance of holding the wooden shaft. She had made it herself. Kain. The best vampire-slaying weapon. Though, it wasn't the only thing she came armed with.

Three steps in, and the door closed by itself. It would be pitch black inside, were it not for the candles giving off a warm, dim light. Fang sniffed the air, alert for any kind of threat. The air wasn't musty like she anticipated, either. The entire building seemed very much alive. _Someone has been here not too long ago…or _is_ here…_

Sensing no threat, Fang relaxed herself and studied the room more. The foyer was clean and empty. There was a hall to the right and the left, and a giant curved stairway to the second floor in front of Fang. Littered around the room, against the walls were alters with porcelain pots or other valuable sculptures. On the walls hung giant paintings depicting various scenery. Small statues on pedestals added to the aesthetics of the room.

"You should knock before entering another's residence." The voice was distinctly feminine, but authoritative, and commanding.

Fang whipped around behind her to see a young woman in an elegant, ruffled red dress holding a matching glass of red liquid. She held herself in a regal manner, staring at Fang with a calm, composed, neutral expression, framed by styled champagne locks that flowed to one side of her head, ending in a twisting cascade on her chest. Perhaps the most pronounced part of her were her piercing blue eyes. That, and how very beautiful she was. She could have easily passed for a queen.

But beauty didn't mean harmless. Fang knew that fact very well.

The huntress tensed and held her lance up defensively, wary, but throwing the mysterious woman a smirk anyways. "Sorry, didn't know that the abandoned manor was occupied." _How tha hell did I not hear her? Or smell her? Must be somethin' ta do with this weird house._

The woman's mouth twitched into what was a small, amused smile and slowly sipped from her glass. "Yes, I suppose I cannot blame you for that." She took another sip after swirling the drink around for a few moments, then set the glass down on a polished wooden table beside her. "This house is enchanted, you know. It will never crumble in time. I can't say the same for the garden, though. A shame if such a beautiful garden were to be neglected…" Her gaze was fixed on Fang with an intensity that could tear right into Fang's soul so she could open it up and scrutinize it.

"Are ya tha vampire that's been killin' tha townspeople?"

The woman didn't respond immediately, casually checking the nails on her right hand. "Why would you ask that?"

Fang growled, glad that her lance was between the two of them. "Because ya smell like a bloodsucker."

She smiled and glanced back up to meet her intruder's gaze. It almost gave Fang a shiver down her spine. "Interesting. You know what a vampire smells like?"

"Yeah. I hunt 'em. It's my job."

The woman began to saunter over to her. Fang tried not to stare at the way her hips moved, with the way her tight dress hugged her curves. Or how much of her ample chest showed with the corset-like top. "That doesn't sound like a very fun job." Fortunately, or unfortunately, Fang couldn't look away from her eyes.

"No, but I'm good at it." Before the vampire could get any closer, she slashed at her with the lance, confident that the devil of a woman wouldn't find her just another one of her poor victims. Oerba Yun Fang was no victim. She was the bane of all bloodsuckers and devils. There have been those that cowered at just the mention of her name.

But her strike only hit air. "Really." The woman was in front of the stairs now, looking as calm as ever, though she regarded Fang with a slight gleam in her eyes. Amusement. "They used to call me Lady Farron. But you may call me Lightning if you wish; it is my current favored name." She licked her blood red lips. "So you're the one the Mayor hired. Yun Fang, the Huntress."

"Yeah, that's me." Fang furrowed her brow. _How did she know?_ This wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. Lightning moved faster than any other vampire Fang had fought. They were fast, but she wasn't slow, either. A predator had to be fast to catch its prey, after all. _Wait. Farron. Farron Manor._ The vampire she was dealing with was old. Very old. It was common knowledge that the older the vampire, the more powerful they were. Centuries of living leads to experience. And danger.

_All the ancients are supposed to be dead._

"Oh yes. I have heard a lot about you, Huntress." Farron was circling her now, examining her like a piece of meat. A piece of bloody, delicious meat.

Fang faced her bravely, making sure not to show any hints of weakness. _I've killed dozens of ya bloody vipers. And you're no different._ Well, she hoped so at least. "Have ya, now?"

Fang blinked and Lightning was gone. She froze when she felt a breath against her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand and goosebumps form. "It's been so long…since I had any _fun_," Light purred. Her voice was velvet, Fang couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body.

Fang flinched when she felt a cold but soft hand cup her cheek. She felt herself flush, body warming itself up to counter against the icy touch that trailed across her lips and along her jaw. _Damn it! _The Huntress tried to turn her head, maybe headbutt her, but her entire body was paralyzed. The only thing she could move were her eyes.

Lightning smiled, looking into those fierce green eyes with steeled blue. "You're here to kill me, aren't you? How about we make it more interesting—we're going to play a game. The first to three strikes wins. Blood must be drawn." She leaned closer, until there were but a centimeter apart. The heady scent of roses nearly intoxicated Fang. "The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser." For an undead monster, Lightning's breath was very warm. "So if you want to finish your little job…" She grabbed Fang's chin with one hand and tilted her head, playing with the necklace underneath her hunter's coat with the other. For a cold-blooded killer, her touch was very tender. "You'll have to catch me first."

She grunted when a sharp blade cut across her cheek and stumbled once Lightning let her go. It took but a second for her to regain her balance and she growled up at the vampire. The blasted woman was licking the blood off her finger, eyes sharpening at the taste. "Mmm," She smiled again at Fang. "That's one strike for me." And then she disappeared in a blur.

Fang huffed, bringing up a hand to the cut on her cheek, about an inch below her right eye. It stung, and she knew it was deep, but it quickly sealed, leaving only a tingling sensation where it once was. She'd find out later that it left a scar; it was a marking of territory.

She glanced around warily. Every dancing shadow was an enemy. Was Farron even alone? What if she had vampire underlings as well? Powerful ancients usually had those to do their dirty work. Could she hold out until nighttime? _Fuckin' vipers._

The Huntress checked to make sure everything was in place. The hidden knives, her light armor, Etro's cross, and various other anti-vampire assortments. It was all there.

She gave a small sigh of relief, closing her hand around the pendant resting against her chest. Her most precious possession; the reminder of who she was—the insignia of the Yun Clan. A wolf's head howling at a crescent moon. The best hunters of all Gran Pulse. The lost clan.

She stuffed it underneath her tunic and twirled her lance. The game of cat and mouse had begun. Despite the odds, Fang smiled. She was the Huntress, after all. And after getting a good whiff of Lightning's scent, she wasn't quite so invincible. She could be tracked. There was the faintest of trails, and Fang took off at a sprint. She wasn't going to lose. The prey doesn't eat the predator.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it!" Fang ended up at the Foyer for the fifth time. She spent the past two hours in a wild goose chase. That accursed woman and enchanted house, leading her in circles! This was going to be much harder than she originally thought. And her patience was wearing thin.

"Come out already! Fight me, ya bloody coward!"

This time, Fang sensed her coming. A blur from above in the corner of her eye. She jumped to the side just in time, before suffering another hit. Lightning chuckled.

Fang threw two knives at her before lunging forward with her Kain lance, the adrenaline made her faster and stronger. Her head was crystal clear.

Light dodged the knives effortlessly, dancing out of the way of each of Fang's jabs or slices. Each movement smooth and graceful; as if her entire body fluid. The lower end of her dress swept up and flared around her, praising its worthy wearer.

Fang pressed harder and harder, Lightning would have to tire eventually, but Fang could keep it up for days. She spent the past decade of her life killing these vermin. She swung Kain in fast, calculated strikes, trying to predict where the vampire was going to be in the next instant. She feinted and kicked at her a few times, waiting for an opening. A good hunter thinks ahead.

But there were no openings. Lightning was too quick. Compared to her, Fang might as well have been fighting in marmalade. The only upside was that she could block and parry Light's blows as well, just barely. Hell if the pride of the Yun clan was going down without a fight. _I'll kill ya. Just like all the others. _She was going to avenge her family, or die trying.

She saw her chance when Light moved behind her to swipe at her back, but Fang blocked with her lance and knocked her hand out of the way, leaving the smallest of openings—one she went in for. Using a small knife in her sleeve, she closed the distance between them, aiming for her neck. _Gotcha!_

But it was a trap. Light smirked and stepped back right before the blade connected, throwing Fang off balance. The vampire moved back in and knocked the Pulsian to the ground in just a fraction of a second, landing with both the warrior's hands pinned to the side of her head. She straddled her waist and leaned down with a mocking smile at the fierce snarl. "You have to do better than that~" She tilted her head by Fang's neck and inhaled her scent, humming in satisfaction, as if it was the aroma of her favorite food—which in essence, was.

The huntress growled and squirmed, desperately fighting the woman on top of her. Fang was strong, and she knew it, but Etro be damned, Lightning was leagues above her. How infuriating. "I'll kill ya." It wasn't as much as a promise as it was self-reassurance.

Lightning locked gazes with her once again. Her eyes were so very blue. _Never met a bloodsucker with blue eyes before._ They held countless secrets and motives behind them. Centuries worth of life. "You will? How cute." And with that, she pressed her lips against her captive's.

"Mmh!" Fang's eyes widened. The kiss was bruising, but…tangy. There was a mix of tastes: blood, wine, and something else. Something electrifying. Lightning. Lady Farron.

Was she kissing back? She couldn't even tell, so drowned was she in that moment. Fang liked to think that she didn't, that her resolve was much stronger than that. But that wasn't the truth. It was wrong, but screw it all. She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying it. Well, that was until Lightning bit her lower lip and ran her tongue over the small wound, sucking on it, coaxing the blood out. _Fuck!_ Even that was hot.

It did well to snap her back to reality, however. She gave a strong buck, even catching Farron by surprise. She loosened her grip enough for Fang to break a hand free and slice at her with a knife.

Lightning got up and moved back, looking at the already sealing wound on her arm. The cut had been small, but even a little victory was still a victory. "Not bad." She didn't seem angry at all. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Ya haven't seen anythin', yet." Fang, jumped back onto her feet, grabbing Kain along the way and faced her opponent, licking a drop of blood off her lip before the wound healed.

"That's still two for me, and one for you."

"I won't lose ta a bloodsucking viper."

"Oh, you wound me." Lightning lunged at Fang, feinting a punch and kicking her legs out from under her and then disappeared once more.

_ Yeah, keep on runnin', Farron. I'll catch ya. _The Huntress never gave up. Not even when she was all alone, left in the ruin of her family and home. _I'll destroy every last one of ya vipers._

This time, she tracked Lightning to a square garden enclosed by the manor. The woman sat with one leg crossed over the other on a stone bench underneath a huge cherry tree, surrounded by wild rose bushes. Her eyes were cast down, at something on her palm. Beside her feet was an opened rectangular box, long and flat in shape. Some various items of little meaning to Fang were laid beside her on the bench.

Overhead, the moon was just beginning to rise, as the sun sank beneath the sea. A steady breeze picked up, a warm caress that brought different scents as it drifted past every few moments. The air was humid, lazy under a clear night.

Fang aimed the crossbow at Lightning's chest, refusing to take another step closer to the vile woman. "Time ta end this."

The vampire didn't even look up. She merely patted the open spot beside her. "Why don't you have seat and take a moment to enjoy the weather? It is such a beautiful night."

Fang scowled. "Quit playin' games! We're supposed ta be rippin' each other's throat out."

Lightning chuckled. "Really? What law states that?"

"The _law_ created when your kind started killin' mine!"

"You cannot place the crimes of a few onto the entire population." She then put the photograph that was in her hand back into the box, looking up at the sky with a content smile. "It's been a long time since I saw the moon or stars. A hundred years of sleep…" She picked up a fallen cherry blossom and plucked the petals, one by one. "We're not so different, you know."

_No more talking._ Who knew what sort of tricks the vampire was up to now. Fang pulled the trigger, hoping to see the arrow poking right through her heart.

No such luck. Faster than Fang could blink, reached into the box, pulled out an elegant curved sword and sliced the arrow in half. She laid the sword on her lap. "Ah, the war. Not all of us wanted that, you know."

"It was a slaughter, not a war." She threw the crossbow aside, and extended Kain once more. She only had two flash bombs left in her pocket. Was it was worth using them? They were hard to come by. She saved them for emergencies.

_It's either me or her…_This could count as an emergency. Lightning was the most powerful vampire Fang had met thus far, after all.

Was it imagination, or was there truly a hint of sadness in those undead eyes? "Both sides suffered tragedies." She let the stem, gone of all petals aside for one, to fall, joining its other fallen brethren that littered the floor in splashes of pink.

"Your bloodsuckers won. An' stole our home. Don't talk ta me 'bout tragedy." She twirled Kain, glaring at her, reminding herself of all the reasons why she had to fight. "We got a game ta end."

Silence.

Lightning stared at the sword in her lap for a few moments. The wind picked up and whistled through the square garden that was to be their battlefield. Then she looked up at Fang, the strange gleam back in her eye and smiling her mysterious smirk. Hunger. That's what it was. "That we do." She stood, blade in hand, and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, fierce and powerful.

The Pulsian tensed, gripping her lance so hard that her knuckles were white. _Me or her…_

As if an imaginary timer went off, they both exploded into action—lunging; swinging their weapons; dodging; blocking; going towards, back, and around each other in a deadly dance.

Light was a much more formidable foe with her blade, which glinted like a pearl in the moonlight. Fang held her ground well, blocking and evading most of the time and only managing to sneak a few swipes in here and there.

She was fighting for her life; for the lives of her broken clan, but she never felt more excitement than in this heated moment. No words, they spoke their emotions through their actions in each powerful arc of motion, the ferocity of their glares, the pure desire of being the victor. Fang never fought so hard in her life.

And it was exhilarating.

But it was over. Light pressed harder, finally decided to claim her title as the winner of their little game it seems. Expression one of utmost determination, her sword was but a relentless, flashing blur, and Fang soon found herself against the tiled wall of the manor. _No._

Time stopped for a split second. Light grinned smugly, arm already in position to land the final strike while Fang left a crucial opening after her last attempt to parry. _It's over._

Light swung, Fang reached into her pocket, tossed a flash bomb at the vampire and leaped to the side. It exploded in a blinding flash, and she felt a moment of satisfaction at Light's pained hiss. She reached out to grab at the Pulsian her with her free hand.

But she only managed to grab her shirt—and necklace—and ripped it right off as Fang fell to the ground. Light scowled, covering and rubbing her eyes.

The full moon shone her soft radiance on the two rivals, like a jewel in the darkness, letting the land bask in her glow.

The glow happened to sing to Fang. Heart racing in her chest, her body pulsed and she burned from within. There was a very sudden and violent tremor that took over. Her senses were flooded and her head pounded. It felt like some being was stretching and rearranging her limbs. It was painful, almost. She wasn't quite sure of what was happening, barely even aware of her transformation.

Eventually, the sensations subsided, and when Fang opened her eyes, the entire world had changed. It was brighter. She could differentiate between the dry scent of the grass, and the sweeter scent of a rose leaf. Her ears picked up the sound of a nearby moth's flapping wings. Her skin tingled at the smallest breeze that she barely paid attention to prior. _Now that's better._

But the biggest difference was probably the power; the energy that was surging through her veins. Like a great weight was lifted off her chest—her entire body and mind, even.

She grinned and licked her lips, surprised to feel more rows of pointy teeth. That mouth she licked wasn't hers. In fact, despite all the improved sense, something was off. Very off.

There was a broken fountain on the other side of the garden; the water system had stopped working, but it must've collected water from the rain the night before. She ran to the fountain, almost dreading what she'd see.

A wolf. She was looking at herself; at a wolf-shaped head that supposedly belonged to her. Her ears flattened then perked up again. _So, the stories were true._ She shook her big furry head, rather enjoying her new form.

"Hm, it seems you found out your clan's little secret."

Fang snapped her head back at her foe, almost forgetting that she was still there. She was a lot tougher than she had given credit for. Flash bombs usually burned other vampire's eyes out and kept them blind for five minutes at least. But Lightning had recovered in but a fraction of the time.

The werewolf growled at her, tail raised upwards as warning. Sharp green eyes, with a velvety black pelt, Fang was eyelevel with Lightning, even on all fours. She snorted, eager to test her new skin.

The vampire merely smiled, holding up the broken necklace, dangling it in her hand. "You didn't even know, did you?" She inspected the pendant, mildly amused. "This necklace was enchanted. It repressed your…other side. That's how they hid themselves—and you. You thought you were human? Ha." She tossed it on the floor. "But now that you're free…let's resume our game, shall we?"

Fang lunged, then snapped at her as Lightning dodged to the side. She was still fast, but at least Fang could see her moving, as if time slowed down. Lightning didn't seem as invincible now.

They were much more evenly matched. It took a bit of getting used to, but Fang was able to maneuver well in her new wolf form, evading Light's attacks and using teeth and claws to try to land some on her own.

Lightning meanwhile, was fighting with a ferocity that was absent in their prior scuffles. She must've been holding back before. Her face an expression of absolute seriousness, she hacked and flipped, and danced around her bestial opponent. Despite the odds, she seemed to be having fun.

The tables turned when Fang clamped her jaws over Lightning's sword, mid-swing, and with a twist of her head, tore it right out of her grasp. She whipped her tail at her, and pounced, knocking her down. Her shoulders bled, as Fang's claws dug into them, keeping her pinned. She snarled, grinning down at the fragile-looking figure underneath her heavy form. _That's two for me…_

Lightning was trapped. She couldn't move, her sword was out of her reach, and there was no talking her way out of this. Fang could kill her right now. Rip her head right off with her fangs, and set fire to the remains before the vampire could heal. Fang could win, like all the other times.

But for someone so close to death, Lightning didn't look it. She smiled her mysteriously irritating smile and didn't even struggle. "It seems I underestimated you, Huntress."

_ Damn right ya did._

And that was when Fang felt a sharp, icy pain in her chest. Right in her heart. She craned her neck down to see a cruel blade sticking out of her. _How did-?!_ She coughed up blood, body weakening at an alarming rate. Her vision blurred, mind hazy, and the world spun.

She could barely register pink locks and such bright blue eyes staring into hers. "-that's three…" Was the last thing she heard before entering the void.


	3. Chapter 3

Just saying that this part was heavily inspired by "Scream" by Boa. You might want to give it a listen while you read this, if you haven't already. Just saying.

And without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter! Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcome.

EDIT: For those who are wondering - yes, I am planning a sequel. So sit back and relax, there will be more to come! ;)

* * *

Warmth.

It was very warm. That was the first thing she noticed.

Next was the light scent of incense. It was a sweet fragrant, reminding her of roses.

And then the dimness of the room. Everything was just a dark blur.

But whatever she was laying on, it was very soft. Velvet. She wanted to sink into it; she was so comfortable.

"Hmm…" She mumbled, closing her eyes again, hugging the pillow closest to her. It was so very soft, she loved the feel of it on her skin.

_Wait._

"I'm glad you're comfortable."

Her eyes snapped back open and she jolted up, groaning when the room spun again. It took a few more moments for her vision to clear. There. To her right, by the window. _Oh no._

Lightning smiled warmly at her, while leaning on the window sill, looking out at the moonlit land. "I woke there, right where you are, just a few nights ago."

Fang scowled at her, the events before rushing back. _I'm not dead…?_ "What tha hell is goin' on?"

She got off the sill then sauntered towards the giant lush bed Fang was lying on. "Poisoned knife. My apologies, but I had no choice. I hope you can understand my reasons." She stopped at an unlit candle sitting on the nightstand, pulled a match out of the drawer and lit it. "It wasn't lethal; just enough to stop you."

Fang glanced down at her chest, realizing to her dismay that she was as bare as the day she came out of the womb. But perhaps the more surprising fact was that there was no scar on her chest at all.

"The blade wasn't silver; you don't have to worry." She blew the match out, traded it for a comb and continued her journey to the bed, sitting down with her back to the Pulsian, who scooted to the further side of the bed, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Why am I alive?"

"That's a silly question to ask."

Fang growled. "Jus' answer tha question!"

"You're alive because I didn't kill you." She threw a smirk back at her, casually combing her silky hair. "It would be such a shame to lose a pretty face like yours."

"I'm flattered, but…"

"Why did I let you live?"

Fang nodded. Too many questions were swimming in her head. Lightning won, and she had a great chance to kill her. But she didn't, so what else did she have in store?

"Well, as you recall, the winner of our little game means that I can do whatever I want to you…" The look in her eye and tone of her voice made Fang shiver. "Let's just say that as of today, you are mine."

The Pulsian furrowed her brow. "_What?_"

"You are to do whatever I say."

Fang laughed. "Oerba Yun Fang is no one's slave! I'd die before working for a bloodsucker."

Lightning smiled, placing the comb aside once she was satisfied that there were no knots in her perfect hair. "Think of it as…my assistant. You hunt vampires, no?"

"Hmph. Yeah. That includes ya." _Where is she goin' with this?_

"Well, I would like to request your service."

"…_What?_" Fang stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I suppose you want an explanation." She leaned back on her arms, crossing her legs and looked at a photograph on the dresser. It was incredibly old, but looked as if it were taken just yesterday. It featured two smiling little girls in elegant little dresses. The Farron sisters. "My sister and I went to sleep towards the end of the war between our kinds, to protect ourselves from it. We were to sleep for a century…" Lightning looked down at the pillows, a sadness barely visible in her eyes. "But when I awoke, I found myself alone. I searched the entire manor for her. She could have woken up early. She could have been taken. But she is out there, alive." She then looked at Fang, gazing deeply into her viridian eyes. "I want to find her. She is the only family I have left. And I require your...talents."

"I am not acquainted to the world as it is now, you see. It was not as simple as it was when I was awake. There are so many more humans..." She shrugged. "I suppose there are much more of us vampires as well. But I don't care much for them; they are all young and don't follow our traditions—the laws that we are bound to. They were the ones that started the war, you see; lead by an old noble called Barthandalus. He has always wanted the land your clan owned, so he preyed upon the young and foolish and built an army. I suspect most of my kin today are those he created." She frowned. "I do not believe in his ways. Our kinds used to be allies before that. You may still_ hunt_ your share of vampires while aiding in my search."

Fang blinked, not sure what to say. _Help a vampire…?_ She furrowed her brow, thinking the offer over.

"We start tomorrow."

"Whoa there, woman. I never agreed ta it."

And then her infuriating "_I know more than you"_ smirk was back. "You owe me. You lost. Or will you dishonor your family name by going against it? I remember the Yun were also well known for their loyalty and honor. Or has that changed since the war?"

Fang growled. She was right. But if there was one thing she hated, it was being forced into a corner. Cornered animals bite.

"Do not worry, you will be properly rewarded for your services. My family has much wealth that is useless to me, if that is what you seek. You will also get to act out your precious revenge, should we run into Barthandalus. What more do you want?" She stood up, back to Fang, and reached back, hands undoing the chain of the intricate necklace.

"Well…" Fang frowned. _What else do I want…?_ For most of her life, vengeance was all she sought. There was also money, women, and a good drink as well. But was that really it? Is that her sole purpose in life? Vengeance? Her grandmother had told her about the songs of the greatest Yun warriors that was sang all throughout Gran Pulse–those that felled the most fearsome beasts, united other clans, fought in great wars, and were the most respected of heroes and hunters in the land. _An' what am I? A mercenary._ Her family was probably rolling in their graves right now.

She sighed once she was done with her soul-search for a greater purpose. "Alright, I accept your—" Fang's eyes widened and mouth almost dropped open. Light was folding her dress with the tenderness of someone taking care of a baby and putting it neatly in the dresser. She smiled afterwards, taking her time to strut over to the bed, hypnotizing Fang with the way her hips and, well, her _everything_, moved. Such smooth, pale skin, and generous curves…Her eyes traveled from the bottom up, though it lingered on a few select areas. It was quite the sight indeed.

Their gazes were locked. That hunger was back in Lightning again, a desire that seemed to burn right through Fang. She subconsciously backed up, until her back met the multitude of plush pillows, as the woman crawled on the bed, moving with the grace of a predator on the prowl. She licked her lips as she looked Fang up and down, inching closer and closer, taking in every detail of her exposed body and obviously liking what she sees. "Excellent~" She purred, comfortably straddling Fang's lap, looking down at her with the intensity a starved person eyes their favorite meal, tracing along the scars of her arm with a slender finger.

"What are ya—ahh!"

Lightning sank her teeth into Fang's neck, lapping and sucking on the wound, giving a hum of satisfaction.

Surprisingly, getting her blood sucked didn't feel as horrible as Fang thought it would. The bite hurt of course, but immediately afterwards, she fell into an almost sleep-like stupor. She woke just as suddenly, as Lightning leaned back, smacking her lips. "Hmm, not bad~" She had fed, but the hunger hadn't disappeared.

Fang clamped a hand over her neck, where Lightning just bit, and felt no wound at all. That didn't stop her from glaring up at the woman. "Oi, don't do that!"

She lowered herself until she was breathing in the Pulsian's ear. "My apologies. I needed to replenish my energy after our little game."

Fang shivered and held back a moan at the sensation of Light's cool skin sliding along hers, her blood rushing down south. "Gimme a warnin' next time."

"As you wish. Though, you work for me now. I will need to feed from time to time, when other food sources aren't available." Lightning buried a hand in the Pulsian's messy hair, playing with it idly. "We begin our search tomorrow night. But for now…" She smirked. It's been over a hundred years since she had another in her bed. And the night was still young.

Fang frowned, looking at her choice of outdated clothing. She was disappointed to find out that her favorite hunting coat and most of her outfit had been wrecked after their battle and her transformation the night prior. Lightning said their wardrobe was open to her, but most of the garments would attract too much attention on the streets. The dresses were too elegant and the suits were too stiff and gallant; clothing meant for royalty and the most formal of events—not good for hunting, comfort, or traveling.

Besides, women were allowed to wear leggings now, they weren't only meant for men. Of course, during Lightning's time, that was frowned upon. _How does she move in that dress?_ She thought back to how easy and graceful the vampire's motions were. Fang doubted she could even breathe in she were in that corset. "Hm." She grunted, pushing the memory out of her head and reached for a semi-decent looking blue tunic. The material was smooth and silky, and cool to the touch.

Fang slipped into it, pleased by the feel of it on her skin. Deep blue in color with golden designs, it was loose, and easy to move in. _This'll do._ She smirked, putting her belt on and completing her outfit. At least some of her gear was salvageable.

"You look very dashing." Lightning appeared in the room, drawing the curtains over the already-dimmed window.

"Thank you." Fang raised an eyebrow, taking in what the vampire was wearing. It was another dress, red in color, albeit much simpler —and shorter—than the other one. "Ya can't wear that."

The woman crossed her arms, shooting her a cool, quizzical glance. "And why not?"

Fang grinned. "Don't get me wrong—ya look great in it, but it's too impractical." She pointed to the leggings she found from digging around a drawer in another room. They were a bit snug, but worked fine. "Ya can wear stuff like this, now. No one will care. But if ya walk 'round like _that_, well, it raises some questions." _Among other things…_she thought, strangely inwardly displeased at the idea of so many people gawking at her.

"Hmm." Light looked down at her dress with a hint of disappointment in her tone. "If you say so." She wasted no time in pulling it off and standing around almost bare in front of Fang.

Fang swallowed thickly, averting her gaze to the paintings on the wall. The mere sight of that pale flesh made her body a little too excited. Besides, they had gotten _very_ well acquainted with each other during their second "battle." It had ended up in a tie.

The pinkette walked past Fang and rummaged through some clothing in the wardrobe. "What do you suggest, then?"

The Huntress shook her head, snapping back to reality. She followed the vampire in and scanned the garments, picking a few out with a satisfied smile. "Here. Try these." She tossed the articles to Lightning and walked out to let her dress respectfully.

"Are you sure this is better?" Lightning placed her hands on her hips, looking slightly uncomfortable in the new garb. But it fit her perfectly; a form-fitting white buttoned top with a collar, black leggings, and a pair of study, polished black boots replaced the drapes she had on before.

Fang nodded with a smirk, looking her up and down. "Much better." She was travel ready.

Farron smiled wryly, giving a mock curtsy. "Your commentary flatters me, Lady Yun."

She snorted. "It's Fang, Sunshine."

Lightning furrowed her brow, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Sunshine?"

The Pulsian chuckled. "I dunno. It sounds like a fittin' name for ya. It's ironic, ya know, with ya bein' a vampire an' all."

"Fascinating. But I think I prefer 'Mistress Farron'."

"Whatever ya say, _Sunshine_." Fang grinned at the little scowl Lightning shot her. Now that they weren't trying to kill each other, it was good holding the teasing end of the stick again, instead of merely being poked by it.

The woman rolled her eyes and smirked. "I have found something for you, by the way." She beckoned to Fang, walking out of the room. Was it Fang's imagination or did she add a little extra sway to her hips. The huntress shook her head. It probably wasn't imagination, knowing Farron.

"What's that?" Fang rose a suspicious brow at the thing Lightning held in her hands.

"A replacement." She handed it over to the Pulsian, who inspected every detail of it. It smelled of old leather and dust. It was black in color, went down to her knees, and sported a thick fur collar. Behemoth, by the looks of it. Their pelts were surprisingly soft. "I know you were attached to that coat. But this was owned by an ancestor of yours. It belongs to you now."

Fang put it on, finding the material very tough; it was made out of some kind of hide, but relatively easy to move in. It was heavier than her old coat, sleeveless, and bigger, but offered more protection. There were two hidden pockets inside and one held a small ivory knife with Pulsian script carved onto it. She let it hang and observed it herself in the mirror, slowly nodding her head in approval. "Thanks. How did ya acquire this anyway?"

Farron smirked cryptically. "That is a story for another time."

_Etro, this woman._ Fang decided not to pry on the topic. She wondered if she'll ever get to understand the vampire's strange ways, as she watched her saunter to her jewelry box. Meanwhile, she thought about where they were to start looking for the younger Farron sister. _What's her name again…?_ She struggled to find the memory between all the other more _exciting_ memories of last night. _Stella? No...S…Serah! That was it._ She smirked, like someone who just found money on the streets.

All they had was a name. One vampire in all of Gran Pulse and Cocoon. It would probably take a lifetime of searching, especially with no leads on her whereabouts. It wasn't like Fang could sniff her out like a dog.

Then another thought occurred to her. _The garden…_Someone was supplying the money to Vanille to keep the garden well-kept. And perhaps that someone was the one they were looking for. "Oi, Light…" She explained the idea to the elder Farron after she put on her choice necklace. It was a stylized silver lightning bolt.

"Hm…That is plausible. We often played in a garden when we were young. She knows how much I love it." She smiled and patted Fang's cheek endearingly. "Good work, Miss Yun."

Fang swatted the hand away with a grunt.

Once they finished gathering all of their gear into two packs, they stepped outside and Lightning locked the doors to her grand manor. The sun was in the middle of setting, turning the ocean water into fire, as it sunk below its depths.

They looked down at the still-bustling town from their spot up on the cliff. A quaint, quiet little place—and the beginning of a long journey.


End file.
